Many types of devices today include a digital camera that can be used to capture digital photos, such as with a mobile phone, tablet device, a digital camera, and other electronic media devices. The accessibility and ease of use of the many types of devices that include a digital camera makes it quite easy for most anyone to take photos. For example, rather than just having one camera to share between family members on vacation, each of the family members may have a mobile phone and/or another device, such as a digital camera, that can be used to take vacation photos. Additionally, a user with a digital camera device is likely to take many more photos than in days past with film cameras, and the family may come back from vacation with hundreds, or even thousands, of vacation photos.
A large number of photos can be very time-consuming to sort through, organize, and share with others. Typically, a person has to manually sort through the photos, select the ones to share with others, and then email or upload the selected photos to a photo hosting service to share the photos. It may take hours to select the best or most important photos from a large number of photos, and the importance of photos are selected from the viewpoint of the person sharing the photos. It can also be tedious to discern which of the photos will be meaningful to another person. It may take more time still to select and organize the photos for individualized sharing if the person sharing the photos wants to personalize different sets or subsets of the photos to share with different people. Further, most people would not want to receive such a large number of photos from a friend or family member to look through as a slideshow, or even as thumbnail images of the photos.